Black and White and the Colors Between
by Catalin
Summary: Is the world really as black and white as it seems? Do you see the colors like I do? (PG13 for a little bit of cussin')


*Black and White and the Colors Between.*  
  
Once again, another random musing. This time from Draco's POV. In reading the Harry Potter novels, it is almost impossible to miss how black and white everything is. The good guys are good, the bad guys are bad, and there is never any middle ground. Real life doesn't work that way. I wanted to write a character with different sides to him. More than black and white. Draco Malfoy was the obvious choice. He's quite a colorful character *L*. Anyhow, on with the show.  
  
*Disclaimer*: Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Draco don't belong to me. If they did I wouldn't be writing fic for no money.  
  
*Authors note*: K, I was listening to one song over and over while I was writing this song and whilst this is not a song fic, it does have a soundtrack. So if you have it, play Greenday's Minority and read away.  
  
  
The thing I hate most is pity. Above Potter and his cronies, above my father, above my life. I'm the only person I know that is truly themselves. Everyone is ruled by stereotypes. They live in black and white, good and bad, write and wrong. Potter has to be the best because he was born to it. It's in his genetics. I actually kind of pity the guy; the only time he breaks rules is when he's hacked off at me or trying to save the world. Rules can go fuck themselves as far as I'm concerned. The world of the majority, of pencil pushers and perfect followers of "the good guys" are missing the best part of life. They're missing all the color.  
  
I'm not actually a follower of Voldemort, none more than is useful. I don't obey his orders. Both he and my father wanted me to befriend Potter. I gave it a shot (albeit rather half hearted) he didn't seem a very friendly type so I gave up. I'm not a good guy, make no mistake about that. I think the dark arts are much more fun than the namby pamby shit they teach us at school. It has its place. It is most defiantly not in a world that has been on the verge of war for the past few years.   
  
I've often wondered what side I would be on if there were a war; if I could live in black or white. Some days I think I'd take Voldemort's side, others I'd follow Potter. In the end I decided that I wouldn't take sides. I love the middle ground too much. The colors you see from where they only see gray.   
  
I'd probably just exile myself. I'm the only one here who doesn't have a side. That's one of my strongest character traits. Being the only one. I am a true original. It's a hard thing to be here, everyone is one or the other  
  
Sometimes my life just makes me want to scream. I want to stop blending in. I want to let everyone see who I really am. One of these days I will. I'll stand up during supper and scream out over the great hall "I'm not a death eater," and do something crazy! Sit with the Gryffindors, or…or kiss Granger! I hate the stereotypes. Just because I'm not a good guy I'm a bad guy. Why can't I be on the middle ground? Life isn't in black and white. At least not mine. I live my life in color. It's the only way I know how to do things.  
  
Once, just once I saw someone else like me. Here at Hogwarts. Only for a moment, but it was there. I was watching her at the Gryffindor table. She's the only red headed girl in the whole school you know. It's easy to let your eyes rest on her. A flash of color in the sea of black and white. She looked bored, detached. Our eyes met. For one brief fleeting moment, I knew her. I never understood the phrase "the eyes are the windows to the soul, " until then. I looked in her eyes and I knew her soul. I knew that she saw life in color as I did. I ran into her in the halls later than evening. She gave me the weirdest look, like I wasn't aloud to be nice to her. Just like all the rest. I thought for just a moment she was worth truly getting to know. I should have known. "Fuck you Draco Malfoy, you don't know anything." She stomped off. She tended to do that a lot. I wonder if she is like all the rest, living in shades of gray. Maybe she knows what I know. That the rest of the world is blind to the color that we see.  
  
  
  
*Reviewing made easy*:   
Copy and paste one or more of the following phrases into that little box at the bottom of the page.  
  
Loved it!  
Hated it!  
Keep writing!  
Stop writing!  
Great idea!  
Your idea sux!  
Good characterization!  
Who the hell was that and what have you done with Draco!  
  
Or, god forbid, be original!  



End file.
